Breathless
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “I was right,” Hermione said thoughtfully, running her fingers down Ginny’s naked back. The redhead grinned and looked sideways at Hermione, “About what?” “You have a gorgeous arse,” the brunette smirked, running her fingers further down to Ginny’s bottom


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Random little pointless oneshot :P dedicated to Mon. Thank you for the inspiration, gorgeous ;) lol. This was born out of the first three lines actually lol, I just sat down and wrote them the other night. Anyway... Please read and review, you know the drill... rating for sexy time, if you can't take girl on girl action, don't read, blah blah blah :P let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Breathless**

"I was right," Hermione said thoughtfully, running her fingers down Ginny's naked back.

The redhead grinned and looked sideways at Hermione, "About what?"

"You have a gorgeous arse," the brunette smirked, running her fingers further down to Ginny's bottom.

Ginny snorted softly and turned on her side to face Hermione, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "Do I?"

Hermione grinned and let her gaze move from Ginny's crotch, up her torso to her face, "Of course you do, you crazy woman."

Ginny smiled and moved her hand down to rest on top of Hermione's, "So, what now?"

"I don't know," the older woman shrugged slightly. "We could repeat what we were doing before," she grinned, moving closer to slip a leg between Ginny's, forcing her onto her back and leaning down to kiss her jaw line softly.

"I dunno about that," Ginny smirked, moving one of her hands up to tangle her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, moving across from Ginny's jaw line to her earlobe, nibbling on it softly and sending chills down the younger girl's spine.

"Hmm," Ginny hummed, suddenly rolling over so she was on top of Hermione, "don't we have to go to dinner soon?"

"Harry and Ron won't mind if we're a little late," Hermione murmured, reaching down to Ginny's buttocks to grope her and pull her closer.

Ginny bit down on her bottom lip slightly as she felt Hermione rub her thigh in between her legs. "Especially not if we tell them _why_ we're late," Ginny replied, moving her own thigh against Hermione, and grinning when it got a similar response. She leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips softly, "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

Hermione kissed her back, "Because we didn't know how... amazing," she smirked, "it'd be."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, that's it."

"What, don't you agree with me?" Hermione asked, still smirking up at Ginny.

* * *

"_Faster," Ginny whimpered, covering her face with one hand and clutching at the back of Hermione's head with her other hand._

_Hermione obliged, urged on by Ginny's fingers frantically rubbing at the back of her head, quickening the pace of her flickering tongue across her clit. The redhead's whimpers increased in volume as Hermione began moving two fingers in and out of her warm, wet folds. She could feel that hot, bubbling sensation intensify in the pit of her stomach and her hips began to jerk slightly. Hermione pulled back, replacing her tongue with her fingers, rubbing her clit from side to side, sliding up to cover Ginny's open mouth with her own, making her taste herself as her hips shuddered and jerked against Hermione's fingers. Ginny dug her fingernails into Hermione's back, her moans muffled by Hermione's mouth, as she reached her climax, hips jerking uncontrollably and toes curling._

_The brunette slowed the pace of her fingers, dipping them down to feel the proof of Ginny's orgasm. She smiled and moved back to look down at Ginny's face. The younger woman had her eyes closed, with the hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth while chewing on her bottom lip. Hermione withdrew her fingers from between Ginny's legs, slipping down to lie next to the redhead, tracing small circles on her chest._

"_You alright?" Hermione asked, grinning slightly._

_Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Hermione, the smile widening, "Don't smirk at me like that."_

_Hermione laughed softly and leaned closer to kiss her lips, "I did just make you come pretty hard."_

"_Yeah, you did," Ginny bit her bottom lip again, still smiling. "What is it that I'm supposed to do now?"_

"_Hmm," Hermione hummed, taking Ginny's hand and directing it south._

"_Huh," Ginny's smile widened to a satisfied grin as she felt how wet Hermione was. "I'll have to do something about that."_

"_How obliging of you," Hermione murmured as Ginny rolled over on top of her, kissing her jaw line and trailing her fingertips lazily down Hermione's side..._

* * *

Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss Hermione's lips softly, "No, I definitely agree with you. It was pretty amazing."

"Good," Hermione said, "now, wasn't I trying to convince you to stay in bed with me a little longer?"

"You don't need to convince me," Ginny replied, grinning happily as she kissed her lover again.

"Very good," Hermione smirked, pulling the redhead closer...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Like it? Let me know ;)  
**


End file.
